


My Star Stark⭐️2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️2⃣️

又是一个不眠之夜，当手头的工作告一段落，TS把自己丢进实验室外间的沙发。  
“Fri，播放。”男人闭着眼说。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放Westlife的歌曲If I Let You Go。”

Day after day  
日复一日  
Time passed away  
时光匆匆流逝  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
我还是无法将你忘记

身为世界首富兼钢铁侠的 Tony Stark有不计其数的粉丝，但是Peter Parker是仅有被记住的几人之一。  
   你问我为什么？  
   或许是因为我眼中的无边滤镜，我看到的小天使眼神太过正直温柔，笑容太灿烂治愈，整个人简直像水晶般清澈透明，完全不知道掩饰自己的喜欢，看到我就像见了主人的小狗，水汪汪的大眼睛闪闪发光，翘翘短短的小尾巴摇得欢脱，他根本控制不住自己的小爪子带着小身子一扭一扭飞奔而来。  
男人摇摇头笑了。  
他都要忍不住张开双臂迎接他了。

Nobody knows  
没人知道  
I hide it inside  
因为我把最深沉的爱放在心底  
I keep on searching  
我一直都在寻找你  
But I can't find  
但都没有结果

 明明感觉他就是个小动物，什么时候开始对那个小鬼上了心的呢？  
是一起分享了三明治，还是一起走过复联门前那个路口，是认真看了他所有名义上定义为发给Happy的信息，还是每一次及时的精准救援⋯抑或只是深夜敲窗的唯一一次求助？  
 或许是从次日那个好了伤口的他在我床上醒来，迷糊软萌的撒娇开始？  
想到那个天真混着性感的小东西，男人腹下发紧。当场他就有冲动抓住他两条细胳膊弯到头上，压住他织细的腰身紧贴肌肤拥抱，激烈地吻到他喘不过气，红着小脸求饶，他想用下半身贯穿并彻底征服他！  
可是⋯并没有什么一拍即合的上。  
最终，他也没敢走近。  
在情事上，TS史无前例当了懦夫。

The courage to show  
我多希望有勇气  
To letting you know  
告诉你我有多爱你  
I've never felt  
我从来不知道  
So much love before  
原来我是如此地爱你  
And once again  
好想再见到你  
I'm thinking about  
我在想  
Taking the easy way out  
是否有让我彻底解脱的方法

要我告诉他？  
别开玩笑了！一个大叔去向未成年求欢，我的脸要往哪儿放？我可是Tony Stark！即使随便什么人都能弄到手，但是我可不想坐牢。  
你还问为什么？  
hun～ 你是瞎的？蜘蛛宝宝那有如实质般粘着我的视线没有灼伤你？你去试试他怎样看你不就知道了吗？  
我秀恩爱？  
那也得有恩爱可秀啊⋯

Night after night  
每个寂寞的夜晚会有多难熬呢  
I hear myself say  
我听到我心里有个声音在说  
Why can't this feeling  
为何这种感觉  
Just fade away  
迟迟不肯消散  
There's no one like you no one like you  
没有谁可以替代你  
You speak to my heart speak to my heart  
可你却对我说  
It's such a shame  
真是太遗憾了  
We're worlds apart  
我们不是一个世界的

可是我还不清楚为什么，我一个世界闻名的花花公子，睡遍名花的真男人，为什么会莫名地喜欢上一个小男孩？为什么一夜情会变得索然无味，为什么身高腿长的性感女郎不再诱惑，为什么不工作时只想知道他在哪里干什么⋯  
为什么在他战衣里放追踪器，即时通讯甚至能单向隐藏启动，虽然知道他细白的胳膊腿并不只是雪白光滑好看⋯爆发的力量是我永远赶不上的，但还是不希望他受一点点伤，不论身体还是精神。  
GOD！不光是夜晚，想他的每一分钟都是煎熬。  
撕裂你的世界，让你来我身边，或者温柔点就征服它，征服你一一  
那必不是现在，kid⋯

I'm too shy to ask  
是我太害羞了 以至于不敢问你  
I'm too proud to lose  
或许是我太骄傲了 害怕输  
But sooner or later  
但是在不久之后  
I gotta choose  
我就要作出选择  
And once again  
好想再见到你  
I'm thinking about  
我在想  
Taking the easy way out  
是否有让我彻底解脱的方法

我以为我们有足够的时间，但这自信像纸一样薄，恰恰被命运反复愚弄。  
我自信永远不会失去你，望着对方毫不留情离去背影的人只可能是你。我不知道也不需要不应该不可能懂被留下的心痛的感觉是什么。  
可是事实证明我错了。  
抱过你的臂弯还残留你的体温，飘散的飞灰已被风带向不知名的远方。我不能呆在原地，我要找寻带回你的方法，没有我的允许，你怎么敢离开！

Once again  
好想再见到你  
I'm thinking about  
我在想  
Taking the easy way out  
是否有让我彻底解脱的方法  
But if I let you go  
但要是我放你走了  
I will never know  
我都不知道  
What my life would be  
我的生活该如何继续了  
Holding you close to me  
我只能紧紧地抱着你  
Will I ever see  
我能再一次  
You smiling back at me  
看到你对我微笑吗  
Oh yeah  
How will I know  
如果我放你走  
If I let you go  
我又如何得知

理由什么的都不再重要，时间和空间的枷锁终将被打破，我们必将再次重逢，不管那机会是十分之一还是百分之一，就算是百万分之一，我也必将把你带回。这一次，你将别无选择。


End file.
